The Tiranni
by Mayarider
Summary: Well, ok i kind of suck at summaries, it's about a girl from a totally different world, other than alagaesia, so you will see what happens, i have this posted on shurtugal fanfic, so yeah!read it, please, it's a lot better than the summary...


**Elysia **was walking down the beaten path, she used to walk by every day, that led to her house, she couldn't exactly call it a house, she was the daughter of King Erion and Lady Arinna, so she actually lived in the royal residence of the Tiranni generation, or also called The Tiranni Donjon. She hated being a princess, it was horrible, so many manners, so many assignments she was expected to do, she wished to be a male, as her brother, he wasn't expected to do anything. She loathed him and her family, but what could she do, if she refused to be a noble woman she would be decapitated, the Tiranni generation was a harsh one, the royal blood of her family began ruling the kingdom for 50 generations now. It was a disturbing one, the world that she knew was horrible, especially when the War of Dracos, was going on. The beasts, as her family called them, or the most common name, dragons, began fighting their race when her family began ruling this land.

If you became bonded with a dragon, you would be tortured for 10 years and then killed, when you died your dragon died, it was an enormous betrayal if a dragon egg hatched for you and you became a rider. It was a betrayal from both kinds. Although, even when she was little, she heard stories about the other land, the promised, land where dragons and the other creatures of nature lived in peace. When you became a rider it would not be detestable, the word that her mother commonly used, the land that was called Alagaesia…

"Elysia, wake up, wake up," a familiar voice called.

"Irian," it was her brother, her truly horrible brother that followed her wherever she went…

"What? I told you to stop following me, now tell me what do you want," Elysia said with disgust.

"Mother told us to come home, it's getting late, plus we get to watch the killing if that rider finally, I waited so long for this, it's going be amazing, dad got something special, in mind!"

"How can you say that, you are an insensitive little monster! It wasn't his fault he was chosen by the dragon to become its rider."

"I am not little, I am 9, and you are only 11, so please do not tell what to do, you are after all talking to the future king. And that quirk should have not touched the egg, everyone recognizes a dragon egg, when they see it."

"Let's just go, you little abnormality."

"Right, you shall see what is going to happen to you, when mother hears of this!"

Elysia just looked at her little brother and realized he was going to be a horrible king she wished she could be a queen someday and help maintain peace on this unpleasant world. But her thoughts were quickly disturbed, when a glimpse of light got her attention. It was coming from the river, Elysia wondered what it was, she was truly curious. What could it possibly be?

"Irian go, go without me, I dropped something, don't worry I'll be fast, after all you wouldn't want mother to be mad at you, she would probably be mad at me, wouldn't she?"

"Of course, see you later then sister," Irian said grinning, he enjoyed when his sister got in trouble and he was there to savor every moment of her shame.

Elysia, walked towards a tree and got hidden behind it, and finally waited for her brother to get out of sight. She then walked to the river and picked up the deviating object, it looked like a precious, but truly big rock. It was light silver and was shinny, she then realized it was a dragon egg, she quickly dropped it out of her hand, but it was too late, it began to crack, and from inside it, it came a little being, that Elysia supposed to be the baby dragon, it wasn't repelling or monstrous as her father said, it was actually friendly and adorable.

"You are quite a little charming young fellow, aren't you," Elysia said laughing at the little baby dragon, it was a light silver, and had piercing eyes that got to her.

She picked it up, and almost immediately felt enormous pain and a bright light that almost blinded her. When she opened her eyes, the mark that became a legend, lied on her hand. The shinning palm as the common people called it. She was now an offensive and shameful creature, that betrayed her race, she was now a dragon rider…


End file.
